DESCRIPTION: This application from the University of Alabama at Birmingham requests continued support for a pre- and post-doctoral training program in immunology. The program provides basic research training in lymphocyte differentiation, complement and cytokines, mucosal immunology, HIV and microbial pathogenesis, antigen receptor signaling, immunogenetics, structure and function of B cell and T cell receptors, and neurovirology. Program faculty that are members of clinical departments provide an interface between clinical and basic research. Research opportunities directly related to human disease are in the areas of: autoimmunity and immune complex diseases, vaccine development, neoplastic disease, immunodeficiencies, and microbial and parasitic pathogenesis.